


Sepanjang Hanau dan Kembali

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Slow Romance, Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Penyewaan separuh satu unit mobil untuk perjalanan Jerman-Austria-Hongaria. Bagaimana maksudnya? #NulisRandom2018





	Sepanjang Hanau dan Kembali

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** ModernJourney!AU.

.

.

.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita," ucap seorang pria sambil menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya di ujung bukit, "sampai Budapest."

Tanpa menjawab, wanita bersurai cokelat yang duduk di samping sang pria membuka pintu mobil bagiannya lalu menatap takjub ke depan. Di sana, di bawah bukit yang jadi tempat perhentian sementara mereka, wanita itu melihat Budapest, Hongaria. Tanah airnya, tanah kelahirannya, tetapi bukan tanah yang dirindukannya.

Sang pria ikut keluar dari mobil dan duduk di kap depan. "Pemandangannya bagus."

"Yah." Si wanita mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Satu-satunya hal yang kutahu tentang Hongaria adalah pemandangannya yang indah. Satu-satunya hal yang kutahu tentang Budapest adalah istananya."

"Setidaknya ada yang kautahu," balas si pria, bermaksud menghibur.

Si wanita hanya merespons dengan tawa kecil sebelum kembali menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Bahagia karena telah tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, tetapi juga sedih karena akan tiba di tempatnya memulai perjalanan.

Akan tiba waktunya berpisah dengan si pria.

.

* * *

.

**_Dua hari sebelumnya ..._ **

Jerman-Austria-Hongaria-Austria-Jerman, rute perjalanan dua insan yang bertemu di tempat penyewaan mobil. Semuanya diawali dari sebuah kesalahan  _agak_  besar yang terjadi di tempat penyewaan mobil yang keduanya gunakan di Dortmund. Si wanita, Elizabeta, dan si pria, Roderich, sama-sama mengklaim telah membayar untuk penyewaan satu unit mobil rental. Elizabeta ke Budapest, Roderich ke Wina. Anehnya, mobil yang tersisa di tempat penyewaan itu hanya satu unit. Mobil lainnya telah disewakan kepada orang lain yang juga menyewa. Maklum, musim liburan.

Elizabeta dan Roderich tentu saja sama-sama merasa berhak menyewa mobil tersebut. Mereka berdebat dengan menunjukkan bukti pembayaran dan bukti pemesanan, berusaha menunjukkan siapa yang lebih berhak karena memesan atau membayar lebih dulu. Rupanya, waktu pembayaran mereka sama—atau mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa detik, tetapi itu tidak dapat ditunjukkan pada jurnal transaksi. Pihak rental sampai pusing hanya karena perdebatan kedua penyewa. Akhirnya, untuk menengahi dua insan yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah itu, pihak rental menghubungi bagian pemesanan daring dan memeriksa kembali pemesanan Elizabeta dan Roderich.

Setelah ditelusuri, didapatlah informasi bahwa pemesanan yang dilakukan kedua orang itu merupakan pemesanan mobil bersama, satu unit untuk dua orang. Aturan pemesanan mobil bersama itu telah ditulis dengan lengkap di situs mereka, lengkap dengan penjelasan mengapa harga sewanya hanya separuh harga sewa satu unit mobil. Harga yang dibayar Elizabeta dan Roderich adalah harga untuk penyewaan mobil bersama—tentu saja harganya jauh lebih murah dan sangat mendorong keduanya untuk segera memesan.

Artinya, mau tidak mau, Elizabeta dan Roderich harus terjebak bersama dalam perjalanan ini. Salahkan diri mereka sendiri yang tidak teliti membaca informasi rental.

Akhirnya, setelah diskusi singkat mengenai rute perjalanan, keduanya berangkat bersama. Elizabeta menyetir. Roderich berencana untuk tidur sepanjang siang agar dapat melakukan perjalanan malam. Jadi, Elizabeta yang menyetir hingga pukul tujuh malam, sedangkan Roderich yang menyetir hingga pukul tujuh pagi. Dengan begitu, perjalanan mereka dapat dilakukan tanpa berhenti terlalu lama.

Elizabeta telah menyetir hingga Hanau, kurang lebih sudah dua jam perjalanan sejak mereka berangkat dari pusat kota Dortmund. Namun, hingga saat itu, Roderich masih tidak bisa tidur. Ada perasaan tidak enak mengganjal di hatinya melihat wanita yang tadi berdebat di tempat penyewaan mobil dengannya rupanya adalah wanita yang akan jadi teman seperjalanannya selama liburan ini.

"Jadi," Roderich menegakkan duduknya, "soal perdebatan kita tadi—"

"Oh, lupakan saja," potong Elizabeta sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak teliti membaca kontrak sewa, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi ... maaf."

Roderich tertawa renyah. "Benar. Maaf."

"Omong-omong, kita tidak memulai perkenalan kita dengan baik," lanjut Elizabeta sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Roderich. "Aku Elizabeta Hédérvary, panggil saja Liz."

"Roderich Edelstein," balas Roderich sambil menjabat tangan sang wanita. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya agar Elizabeta dapat menggunakan tangannya untuk menyetir kembali. "Kurasa aku tidak punya nama panggilan sependek nama panggilanmu."

"Keberatan kalau aku panggil Rod?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kau sudah punya nama panggilan sependek nama panggilanku," balas Elizabeta diiringi tawa kecil.

Roderich balas tertawa. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di dalam kotak, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam dasbor. "Aku ... akan mencoba tidur kali ini."

"Ah, ya, benar." Elizabeta mengangguk. "Perlu aku bangunkan saat tiba waktu makan?"

"Tergantung." Roderich menurunkan sandaran joknya. "Makan di tempat atau  _take away_?"

" _Take away_."

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah," sambung Roderich. "Pesankan saja menu yang sama denganmu. Dua porsi, ditambah kopi."

Elizabeta mengiakan sebelum Roderich akhirnya dapat terlelap tanpa gangguan—dan tanpa perasaan mengganjal di hati. Awal perjalanannya dengan Elizabeta telah membaik, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

.

Mobil masih melaju saat Roderich terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu melirik ke kiri, melihat Elizabeta yang tidak menyadari bahwa teman seperjalanannya telah bangun. Roderich menaikkan sandaran joknya. Pada saat itulah Elizabeta menyadari rekannya telah bangun.

"Selamat pagi," sapa wanita itu sambil mengalihkan fokus sejenak dari jalan.

Roderich membatu. "Sekarang sudah pagi?"

"Tentu saja belum," kekeh Elizabeta. "Itu hanya ucapan yang suka kugunakan kepada orang yang bangun tidur. Aku baru menyetir satu jam sejak kau tidur. Kita masih di Jerman."

"Ah." Roderich mengembuskan napas lega. "Berarti sekarang kita di mana? Haimendorfer Forst?"

"Tepat."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, tadi aku beli beberapa sosis panggang," ujar Elizabeta sambil menunjuk jok belakang dengan kepalanya. "Ambil dan makanlah. Satu jam lagi giliran menyetirku selesai."

Roderich menurut. Ia ambil sekotak sosis panggang dan segelas kopi dari jok belakang. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Roderich mulai mengunyah sosis tersebut. Rasanya memang tidak enak-enak amat, tidak seperti masakan koki di rumahnya, tetapi cukup untuk mengganjal perut yang sudah mulai meraung minta diisi.

"Jadi, Rod," Elizabeta berbicara tanpa menoleh, "kita belum saling bercerita mengenai tujuan kita masing-masing."

Roderich berhenti mengunyah sejenak. "Benar."

"Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

"Wanita duluan."

"Klise." Elizabeta mendengus geli. Roderich tersenyum tipis, tetapi tidak kelihatan hendak meralat perkataannya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi ke Hongaria, Budapest tepatnya, karena ingin melihat tempat lahirku."

Roderich mengangkat alis. "Itu saja?"

"Ya." Elizabeta menoleh sebentar. "Memangnya harus ada cerita lain?"

"Kau tidak akan sengotot itu menyewa mobil hanya karena ingin melihat Budapest," respons Roderich. Ia melirik Elizabeta dan melihat sinar sendu di mata Elizabeta. "Kita masih punya waktu satu malam untuk sampai di Wina, lalu dua hari untuk sampai di Budapest karena kita akan menginap dulu di Wina. Kita juga kemungkinan besar tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah perjalanan ini berakhir, jadi kaudapat menganggapku sebagai orang asing."

Elizabeta tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus jadi tempat bercerita," sambung Roderich. "Kau tampak membutuhkannya."

"Ceritanya ... tidak sederhana." Elizabeta akhirnya buka mulut. Roderich berhasil menghasutnya. "Orang tuaku belum lama ini meninggal."

"... aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih, tetapi tidak apa-apa," sahut Elizabeta. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka memberi tahu bahwa aku diadopsi. Aku lahir di Budapest, bahkan katanya aku ini orang Hongaria. Ibu kandungku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan ayah kandungku pergi entah ke mana. Kemudian orang tuaku mengadopsiku dan membawaku untuk tinggal di Dortmund."

Roderich manggut-manggut. "Jadi, tujuanmu datang ke Hongaria sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari ayahmu?"

"Bukan." Elizabeta menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Budapest."

"Tidak ingin mengetahui siapa ayahmu?"

"Untuk apa?" balas si wanita santai. "Toh, dia juga meninggalkanku saat lahir."

"Kau tidak harus memintanya melakukan apa-apa," ungkap Roderich. "Tapi setidaknya kau tahu siapa orangnya."

Elizabeta tidak menjawab. Wanita itu menepi lalu menghentikan laju mobil. Ditatapnya Roderich sambil berkata, "Sudah pukul tujuh lewat. Giliranmu menyetir."

Roderich mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil melalui pintu. Elizabeta, malas keluar dari mobil, berusaha mengangkat kakinya dan memindahkannya ke kursi penumpang. Saat Roderich masuk, Elizabeta sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Pria itu menyesuaikan posisi jok dan spion, barulah ia mulai melajukan mobil.

"Soal ayahku tadi," Elizabeta membuka—atau melanjutkan—percakapan, "aku memang tidak ingin tahu, makanya aku tidak mencari tahu. Kalau aku ingin tahu, aku pasti mencari tahu."

"Tentu," balas Roderich sambil mengangguk sekilas. "Itu hakmu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Elizabeta sambil bersedekap. Udara mulai terasa dingin baginya. "Aku sudah menceritakan tujuanku, sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku pergi ke Wina untuk menonton konser seorang teman." Roderich memutar setir, berusaha menyalip mobil depan yang kecepatannya ia rasa kurang tinggi. "Konser piano. Temanku pianis."

"Oh? Kau suka piano?" tanya Elizabeta, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Penikmat saja atau pemain juga?"

"Pemain," jawab Roderich. "Bukan pianis, tapi aku bermain piano juga."

"Berarti kau juga bisa mengadakan konser sendiri?"

Roderich diam sejenak sebelum menjawab lirih, "Harusnya bisa."

Elizabeta menangkap nada menggantung pada kalimat sang pria. "Ada yang membuatmu kesulitan bermain piano, ya?"

Jelas sekali Roderich terkejut, Elizabeta dapat melihatnya meski pria itu dengan cepat memasang tampang datarnya lagi. Pria berkacamata itu mempererat pegangannya pada setir, tampak kesal. Apa Elizabeta salah bicara?

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau cerita, Rod, itu bukan masalah—"

"Aku dalam proses rehabilitasi," potong Roderich. Pria itu berkata tanpa menatap Elizabeta. "Sejak kecil, aku sangat suka bermain piano. Tidak peduli apa pun yang aku lakukan, piano selalu jadi pelarian bagiku. Sayangnya, beberapa tahun lalu, aku terlibat dalam kecelakaan motor. Tanganku patah. Bisa disembuhkan, tetapi tidak dapat kugunakan untuk bermain piano kecuali jika aku ikut rehabilitasi."

Elizabeta menggigit bibir. "Maaf ..."

"Tidak usah minta maaf karena apa yang terjadi padaku sama sekali bukan salahmu," sahut Roderich cepat. Ia menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum cepat sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Sudah satu tahun aku ikut rehabilitasi. Kondisi tanganku sudah membaik, tetapi masih belum dapat kugunakan untuk bermain piano seutuhnya."

Pelan, Elizabeta mengangguk. "Jadi kau belum bisa membuat konser sendiri."

"Jangankan konser. Memainkan satu komposisi dari awal sampai akhir saja aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kau mau, 'kan?" tanya Elizabeta sambil menatap pria di sampingnya. "Konser?"

Roderich mendengus pelan. "Musisi mana yang tidak mau."

"Benar juga," sahut Elizabeta. Wanita itu menguap pelan. "Sepertinya aku akan tidur dulu."

"Aku akan bangunkan kau saat ada pom bensin," ujar Roderich. "Sejak tadi kau belum ke toilet, dan kita harus isi bensin."

"Pengertian sekali." Elizabeta menurunkan jok sandarannya. "Terima kasih, Rod."

"Untuk membangunkanmu nanti? Itu sepele."

"Bukan itu," geleng sang wanita. "Untuk membagi ceritamu padaku dan menjadi teman bercerita yang baik."

Roderich tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama."

.

* * *

.

**_Satu hari sebelumnya ..._ **

Langit masih gelap saat Roderich menyetir melewati perbatasan Jerman-Austria. Kini, mobil yang disetirnya telah tiba di ibukota negara tujuannya. Roderich melirik jam digital yang terpampang pada radio yang tidak menyala. Hampir pukul lima pagi. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Roderich menepuk bahu Elizabeta yang sedang tidur di samping kanannya pelan. "Liz, bangun."

Elizabeta membuka matanya perlahan. Wanita itu masih mengantuk, tetapi kesadarannya cepat bangkit karena kewaspadaan tinggi. "A-apa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Belum," jawab Roderich misterius. "Aku akan menepikan mobil, lalu kita akan melihat 'sesuatu' itu."

Masih dalam keadaan linglung, Elizabeta memperbaiki sandaran joknya. Ia menegakkan badan dan melihat sekeliling. Mereka masih di jalan tol. "Apa kita sudah masuk Austria?"

"Ah, ya," angguk Roderich. "Tadinya aku mau memberi tahumu saat kita sudah berhenti."

Elizabeta mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, anggap saja tadi aku tidak bertanya."

Menanggapi perkataan sang wanita, Roderich hanya tersenyum tipis. Ditepikannya mobil di bahu jalan, di pinggir sebuah jurang yang dibatasi beton pendek. Diajaknya Elizabeta untuk turun dari mobil sambil mengambil dua gelas kopi, satu miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong, satu milik Elizabeta yang masih penuh.

Elizabeta keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Roderich yang sudah berdiri di depan beton pendek pembatas itu. Sang wanita menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas beton, mencoba menikmati suasana di depan jurang tersebut meski agak mengerikan saat melihat ke bawah. Roderich menyodorkan gelas kopi Elizabeta kepada pemiliknya. Elizabeta menerima.

"Sekarang aku boleh bertanya, tidak?" tanya Elizabeta sambil membuka penutup gelasnya.

"Kau sudah bertanya," sahut Roderich setelah menyesap kopinya sampai habis.

"Hah? Sudah? Kapan?" Elizabeta mengernyitkan dahi. Roderich tidak merespons, tetapi Elizabeta langsung menemukan jawabannya. "Oke, yang tadi itu tidak dihitung pertanyaan. Termasuk juga pertanyaan soal apa aku boleh bertanya atau tidak tadi."

Roderich terkekeh. "Lihat saja ke depanmu."

Meski masih heran, Elizabeta memutuskan untuk menurut. Bersamaan dengan berpindahnya fokus Elizabeta, seberkas sinar tiba-tiba hadir menyilaukan mata sang wanita. Elizabeta menyipitkan mata. ini, tepat di depan matanya, Elizabeta melihat penampakan matahari terbit. Matahari terbit pertama yang ia lihat—dan ia ingat—di luar Jerman.

"Selamat datang di Wina," bisik Roderich di samping sang wanita.

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh. "Nanti giliranku yang bilang begitu saat kita tiba di Budapest."

"Setuju," sahut Roderich diiringi tawa pendek. "Omong-omong, apa kau bawa gaun?"

"Gaun?"

"Ya, untuk menonton konser."

"Eh?" Elizabeta mengerjap. "Bukankah hanya kau yang akan nonton konser itu?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di negeri orang?" Roderich menggeleng. "Aku mungkin belum terlalu mengenalmu, tetapi aku cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu bahwa kau belum berpengalaman pergi ke luar negeri. Kita memang masih di Eropa, tapi tetap saja, luar negeri. Kau harus terus berada di dekatku."

"Kau ada benarnya," desah Elizabeta, kecewa karena rencananya mengelilingi Wina sendirian terancam batal. Namun, ia tahu dirinya yang agak buta arah memang lebih baik tidak jalan-jalan sendirian di tempat baru.

"Tentu saja." Roderich memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Jadi? Kau bawa gaun atau tidak?"

"Sayangnya, tidak."

"Hm." Roderich menunjuk mobil dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Naiklah. Aku yang menyetir."

Elizabeta menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah sudah masuk giliranku?"

"Belum," jawab Roderich. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir di Wina. Setidaknya tidak saat sedang bersamaku."

"Oke ..." Elizabeta masih kebingungan. "Lalu, kenapa kita buru-buru sekali pergi? Konser biasanya diadakan malam hari, 'kan?"

"Ya, acaranya masih empat belas jam lagi," jawab Roderich setenang mungkin. Sebenarnya pria itu mulai terganggu dengan sikap kritis Elizabeta, tetapi dia dapat memakluminya. Roderich yakin banyak hal tentang Elizabeta yang belum ia ketahui karena mereka baru berkenalan. "Kita buru-buru pergi karena kita harus membeli gaun dulu untukmu. Ke salon kalau perlu."

"... apa?"

.

Kalau Roderich tidak membayar semua "keperluan" Elizabeta untuk menghadiri konser, gadis itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah mengenakan apa yang ada di dalam tas belanjanya saat ini. Gaun hijau panjang berbahan satin sepatu hak tinggi yang melihatnya saja bikin keseleo? Sangat bukan Elizabeta Hédérvary.

Selesai belanja pakaian yang sebenarnya bisa selesai hanya dalam setengah jam tetapi jadi dua jam karena Roderich ngotot ingin melihat seluruh koleksi terbaru, pria itu mengajak Elizabeta berkeliling Wina. Pertama, Roderich membawa Elizabeta ke Graben. Diajaknya sang wanita berkeliling toko yang berjejer di jalan itu. Tidak luput, Roderich membelikan jepit rambut kecil untuk Elizabeta. Kenang-kenangan dari Wina, kata pria itu.

Setelah Graben, Roderich membawa Elizabeta ke Katedral St. Stephen. Berlagak seperti  _tour guide_ , Roderich mengisahkan sejarah di balik arsitekturnya yang unik, atapnya yang menjulang tinggi, serta tiangnya yang berjumlah lebih dari 18 buah. Elizabeta terus-menerus dibuatnya teredukasi, sementara si wanita masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menangani keseleo setelah kakinya mengenakan hak tinggi selama beberapa jam.

Roderich menyudahi perjalanan mereka di Wina dan mengajak Elizabeta makan di Wiener Rathaus. Tadinya Elizabeta pikir mereka akan makan sosis karena nama tempat itu, tetapi tidak. Wiener Rathaus merupakan Balai Kota Wina merangkap gedung pemerintah. Aristektur gotik, dibangun pada tahun 1880-an. Meski bukan tempat makan sosis, gedung ini menyediakan sebuah restoran Vietnam yang menjadi tempat makan Roderich dan Elizabeta kali itu.

"Datang ke Austria dan makan makanan Vietnam," komentar Elizabeta setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka telah pergi. "Entah siapa yang krisis identitas, aku, kau, atau negara ini."

"Bagus, 'kan? Kau pergi jauh, kau makan lebih jauh."

Elizabeta terkekeh. "Yah, daripada sosis lagi dan lagi."

"Nah, kau mulai memahami tujuanku makan di sini."

Keduanya tergelak pelan sebelum kembali terlibat dalam obrolan yang lebih seru. Roderich menanyakan pendapat Elizabeta mengenai perjalanan mereka di Wina hari itu. Elizabeta membalas sekadarnya dan mengaku bahwa sepanjang hari itu dirinya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi tanpa keseleo. Roderich menenangkan wanita itu dengan berkata bahwa keseleo hanya sugesti dan hanya akan terjadi kalau jatuh—sambil menahan tawa. Elizabeta bisa bernapas agak lega kini.

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit, makanan pesanan mereka akhirnya tiba. Roderich mulai menyantap makanannya, memberi tahu Elizabeta komponen mana saja yang sebaiknya dimakan dan ditinggalkan, barulah mereka menikmati makanannya bersama.

"Liz," panggil Roderich di tengah-tengah makan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuakui."

Tubuh Elizabeta menegang. Apa maksud Roderich? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Roderich adalah penjahat yang dikejar orang baik di Jerman sehingga ia lari ke Austria? Atau jangan-jangan Roderich adalah orang baik yang dikejar orang jahat di Jerman sehingga ia lari ke Austria? Jangan-jangan Roderich terlibat suatu kejahatan dan kini Elizabeta terlibat di dalamnya juga?

Elizabeta menelan ludah lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Baik atau buruk?"

"Hah?" Heran, Roderich mengamati wajah Elizabeta. Gadis itu ketakutan. Oke, dia pasti salah paham. "Liz, aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi aku tahu benar pengakuanku ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Memangnya kaubisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, tapi raut wajahmu saja sudah cukup menjelaskan," balas Roderich sambil meletakkan garpu yang dipegangnya ke atas piring. "Ini soal konser yang akan kita hadiri malam ini."

Elizabeta dapat merasakan lega mengalirinya tubuhnya. "Oke."

"Sejujurnya, itu bukan konser."

"Bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Oke ... lalu untuk apa kau membelikanku gaun mahal itu kalau bukan untuk konser?"

"Karena acara ini lebih dari sekadar konser," jawab Roderich sambil mengusap tengkuknya, kelihatan bingung. "Ini ... pesta dansa."

Mata Elizabeta membelalak. "Kau bohong soal konser temanmu?!"

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong." Roderich membuang muka. "Temanku memang jadi pianis pada pesta nanti. Aku datang untuk melihatnya,  _dan_  untuk melakukan hal lain juga."

Elizabeta mendengus. "Lalu? Jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah mengajak perempuan lain untuk hadir ke pesta dan kehadiranku hanya untuk menutupi sesuatu atau apalah."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak," balas Roderich cepat. Alisnya mengangkat, heran dengan kesimpulan yang dibuat Elizabeta. "Aku tidak mengajak siapa-siapa untuk datang ke sana. Aku baru memutuskan untuk mengajak seseorang saat tahu bahwa kita sama-sama menyewa mobil di rental."

"Sungguh?" tanya Elizabeta, kelihatan masih ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu siapa-siapa?"

Roderich menghela napas. "Liz, aku tidak punya kencan untuk pesta, tidak punya pacar, dan belum beristri. Apa itu cukup untuk menenangkanmu?"

Sang wanita terkekeh malu. Kekhawatirannya lenyap sudah. Memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roderich, Elizabeta akhirnya kembali menyuapkan sesuap makanan. Omong-omong, tadi dia pesan apa, ya?

"Kau sendiri, Liz?"

Elizabeta mendongak. "Hm?"

"Ada pacar atau bahkan ...," Roderich mengangkat bahu, "suami?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Buru-buru Elizabeta menggeleng. "Aku masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku! Yah, setidaknya sebelum mereka meninggal."

"... oke, lalu?"

"Maksudku," Elizabeta berdeham, "aku masih belum mandiri. Aku tidak mau memulai hubungan sebelum aku mandiri."

"Dan kapankah itu?"

Elizabeta tidak menjawab, malah berusaha menghabiskan makanan yang dipesannya. Roderich menangkap gerakan tersebut sebagai pengalihan topik, sehingga sang pria tidak lagi menyinggung bahasan mengenai hubungan.

"Oh ya, Liz." Roderich meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring dalam keadaan terbalik. "Apa aku sudah memberi tahu di mana lokasi pestanya?"

"Belum." Elizabeta menggeleng pelan. "Di mana?"

"Di sini," jawab Roderich. "Di aula Wiener Rathaus."

"Oh."

Roderich tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah kau tidak panik."

"Panik?"

"Ya."

"... sebentar."

"Ya?"

"Pesta dansanya di sini?"

"I ... ya?"

"ROD!" Elizabeta menggebrak meja, menarik perhatian beberapa orang di restoran tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Mereka pura-pura sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri. "Jadi ini kenapa kau mau makan makanan Vietnam!"

"Begitulah." Roderich mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Kita bisa datang lebih awal ke pesta, ramah-tamah sebentar, lalu pergi sebelum kita dikerumuni pers."

"Pers?" Elizabeta mengangkat alisnya. "Rod, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Roderich membuka mulut lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali sembari memasang senyum tipis.

.

* * *

.

**_Empat jam sebelumnya ..._ **

"Jadi, kau adalah ahli waris keluarga Edelstein yang terkenal sejagat Austria?" tanya Elizabeta saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, di perjalanan menuju Budapest tepatnya. "Dan aku baru tahu identitasmu tadi saat kita dikerubungi pers padahal kita sudah bersama selama dua hari?"

Roderich tertawa pelan dari balik setir. "Aku tidak suka membanggakan apa yang kudapat dari keluargaku, makanya aku tidak banyak bercerita."

"Bagus sekali." Elizabeta menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau membuatku bercerita panjang lebar mengenai latar belakangku, tapi kau sendiri tidak mau bercerita soal keluargamu."

Elizabeta berhasil melewati pesta dansa dengan sukses, setidaknya wanita itu pikir begitu. Kakinya tidak keseleo saat tiba di mobil. Sukses besar karena itulah yang paling ia khawatirkan. Elizabeta tidak tersandung saat berdansa dengan Roderich—dansa pertamanya dan dia tidak tahu dansa apa itu. Elizabeta dapat berbaur dengan baik dengan para bangsawan di pesta tersebut. Bahkan, Elizabeta dapat mengobrol sejenak dengan pianis teman Roderich. Harus Elizabeta akui, permainan pianis itu sangat baik.

Satu hal yang Elizabeta sukai dari pesta dansa itu adalah makan malam yang enak dan gratis. Satu kali makan tidak perlu keluar biaya.

Selesai menyapa separuh tamu pesta dansa itu, Roderich mengajak Elizabeta pergi dari pesta. Mereka akan berangkat ke Budapest malam itu juga. Berhubung Budapest yang dijadikan Roderich sebagai alasan untuk minggat, Elizabeta setuju-setuju saja. Lagi pula, bukan dia yang ingin hadir di pesta itu sejak awal.

Tahu-tahu, begitu Roderich membawa Elizabeta keluar dari gedung, segerombolan manusia dengan kamera dan mikrofon mengerubungi mereka yang sedang turun tangga. Elizabeta tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi dia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal dari bombardir pertanyaan itu: Roderich Edelstein adalah anak keluarga terkemuka di Austria.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau bercerita, Liz, kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya," sanggah Roderich.

"Awalnya kan kau berbohong, bagaimana aku bisa mengorek informasi?" Elizabeta membuang muka, menatap ke luar jendela. "Jangan-jangan hobi main pianomu itu juga bohong."

"Sudah kubilang, bagian yang bohong hanya konser," tegas Roderich. Pria itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada setir. "Sisanya benar."

Kesal, Elizabeta meniup poninya yang mulai lepas dari gelungan. Ya, ia menggelung rambut cokelat terangnya yang panjang saat menghadiri pesta tadi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu bohong atau jujur."

Roderich menghela napas. Hening cukup lama di antara mereka sebelum Roderich mulai bercerita. "Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang ternama di Austria. Ayahku pejabat pemerintahan, ibuku sosialita kelas atas. Sejak kecil aku selalu dilingkupi kemewahan, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Saat kuliah, aku sengaja mencari universitas di luar Austria, untuk menghindari mereka."

Elizabeta menoleh. "Itu sebabnya kau ada di Dortmund."

"Sebenarnya aku kuliah di Berlin, tapi setelah lulus aku pindah ke Dortmund," lanjut Roderich. "Sekarang, aku bekerja di sana. Bagian menyenangkannya adalah aku tidak perlu memedulikan latar belakang orang tuaku karena tidak ada yang peduli soal itu di Jerman."

"Lalu ... apakah di pesta tadi ada orang tuamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Roderich sambil memutar setir. "Justru mereka memintaku hadir sebagai perwakilan keluarga."

"Hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu baik?" tanya Elizabeta lagi. Diam-diam, wanita itu penasaran. Lagi pula, Roderich sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk rasa penasarannya. Pria itu bilang secara tersirat bahwa ia tidak keberatan ditanya-tanya.

"Baik," sahut sang pria. "Mereka memang kecewa karena aku memilih untuk tinggal di Dortmund, tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku toh bukan penerus takhta atau penerus perusahaan, jadi orang tuaku tidak memaksaku melakukan apa pun selain mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Elizabeta tersenyum tipis. "Kau beruntung."

"Aku juga merasa begitu," tambah Roderich sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Oh ya, soal alasanku berbohong padamu, Liz, sebenarnya karena aku tidak mau membebanimu."

Alis Elizabeta terangkat. "Membebani?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku langsung bilang bahwa aku adalah anak keluarga paling dihormati se-Austria saat kita baru pertama kali bertemu? Memangnya kau akan langsung percaya?"

"Tidak, sih ..."

"Kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja," Elizabeta menunduk untuk melepaskan sepatu hak yang masih melekat manis di kakinya, "berbohong itu tidak boleh. Soal percaya atau tidak kan konteksnya berbeda."

"Yang tadi itu akan jadi kebohongan pertama dan terakhirku padamu," ujar Roderich tegas. "Aku janji."

Elizabeta mengangkat alis. Kebohongan terakhir katanya? Seolah mereka akan jadi teman dekat hingga akhir hayat saja. Padahal usia perjalanan mereka juga sisa dua atau tiga hari lagi, 'kan?

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Elizabeta sambil mengambil secarik selimut tebal miliknya dari kursi belakang. Diselubunginya tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. "Bangunkan aku kalau kita tiba di pom bensin, ya? Aku ingin ganti baju."

"Tentu," jawab Roderich sambil melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya. "Selamat tidur."

Elizabeta membalikkan badan, menghadap jendela. Dia tidak mau wajah tidurnya dilihat Roderich. Malu.

"Liz? Belum tidur, 'kan?"

"Belum."

"Hanya ingin bilang sesuatu sebelum kau tidur," ucap Roderich. "Kau kelihatan cantik dengan gaun itu."

Elizabeta terkekeh canggung. "Terima kasih."

Roderich tidak menjawab, tetapi Elizabeta tahu pria itu mengiakan. Elizabeta memejamkan mata, diam-diam terbayang pujian Roderich soal gaun Elizabeta dan ucapan sang pria mengenai kebohongan pertama dan terakhirnya.

Wajah Elizabeta memerah. Berarti Roderich tidak memuji penampilannya malam itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

.

* * *

.

**_Sekarang ..._ **

"Mau berkunjung ke mana selama di Budapest, Liz?" tanya Roderich sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. "Giliranmu yang memilih."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu ..." Elizabeta mengusap tengkuknya. "Ini kan pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini."

"Begitu pula aku."

"Begini saja!" Elizabeta berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kita cari destinasi turis yang paling diminati orang di Budapest, lalu kita kunjungi! Peduli amat soal waktu. Kau tidak buru-buru, 'kan?"

Roderich menggeleng. "Ke mana saja aku mau kalau bersamamu."

Elizabeta menatap pria itu dari balik kaca depan mobil dengan mata membelalak kaget. "Apa?"

"Kalau bersamamu, ke mana saja aku mau," ulang Roderich tegas. "Kau teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan."

"Ah." Elizabeta terkekeh canggung. "Aku tahu itu. Oke, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke—"

"Kurasa istana sebagai permulaan," sahu Roderich tanpa diminta. "Karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang kautahu."

Elizabeta tergelak. "Sial, tapi baiklah."

Roderich dan Elizabeta mulai menyusun rencana perjalanan mereka selama satu hari di Budapest. Memang tidak semua destinasi turis dapat mereka kunjungi, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Perjalanan mereka selama dua menjelang tiga hari ini sungguh menyenangkan dengan kehadiran satu sama lain, dengan rahasia satu sama lain.

Keduanya tidak tahu setelah perjalanan mereka berakhir nanti keduanya akan tetap bersama atau berpisah jalan. Namun, keduanya tidak peduli. Mereka masih bersama hingga satu atau dua hari ke depan, jadi untuk apa khawatir?

Apa yang terjadi nanti, biarlah terjadi nanti.

(Maksudnya, apa pun yang terjadi nanti, Roderich akan menyatakan perasaannya setelah perjalanan mereka usai. Dia kan tidak memuji Elizabeta cantik hanya untuk basa-basi.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  _FINALLY DONE_!!!!!! :"))))))
> 
> Perjuangan banget tbh nulis fanfik ini BAHKAN JADINYA 4K WORDS LOHHH, SEORANG RANA YANG MAGER DAN BIASA NULIS DI BAWAH 1K WORDS. Demi AusHun entah kenapa jumlah kata selalu bablas memang :"))
> 
> Ide ini selalu beredar di kepalaku: dua orang jadi temen seperjalanan karena mobil rental sisa satu. Terus kebayang deh AusHun jadi teman seperjalanan. Habis itu bingung lagi gimana ceritanya satu di Austria dan satu di Hongaria terus bisa ketemu di rental? Akhirnya diputuskanlah mereka ketemu di Jerman, terus berkelana ke Austria dan Hongaria xD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
